Kids In Care
by 112charlie112
Summary: Siblings Jasmine and Sammy are taken to Elm Tree house, no-one knows their story but in time will they?
1. New Beginnings

**Hiya :) I started this story a while ago, but I accidently deleated it :/ but it's up again now, please review I want to know if you like it as much as the other TBR stories I've done about Ree. Except this one's about Sammy and Jasmine Barilo. I've been doing so many exams this week I'm glad that I've got time to update today and not revise so much as I usually do. Yay writing! I'm writing my own book at the moment and it's going really well, if you want to know more about it then send me a message and I'll definatley reply. I've been going on and on for too long now, so I leave you with the story :)**

* * *

**11.**

"House meeting!" Mike calls. All the Elm Tree kids rush into the dining room where Mike, Gina and Tracy are already. Mike waits until everyone is settled before beginning his announcement, "we've got some new people arriving soon" Mike says, the kids groan, but Tracy shooshes them. "It's a brother and sister, the boy will be sharing with Johnny and the girl will be sharing with Carmen" Mike says. Immediately everyone starts to object to the new people and situation. "This is like Jody all over again!" Carmen yells, "Where's Lily going to sleep when she comes for her respite care?" Carmen screams at Mike angrily. Mike looks extremely aggravated and silences everyone in one word, "QUIET!" He screams at the top of his voice. The whole room goes so silent you can hear a pin drop, but the odds of that happening are extremely low. "My decision is final, Johnny and Carmen will be getting roommates tomorrow morning" Mike says. Then he silently walk out followed by Gina.

As soon as the two are gone all the fussing starts again. "Guys!" Tracy complains, "I can't believe you're being like this" she says. Everyone looks back at her confused. "Two new people have just been put into care and their going to come and face a bunch of angry kids that make them feel unwanted! Don't you think their scared enough as it is?" Tracy asks, appalled at their behaviour. They look sorrowful, all ashamed of it. "I'm sorry Tracy" Tee says. "I remember when I first got put into care, I was terrified" Tee says. Tracy nods aswell as everyone else as you'd have to be stupid not to be scared. "Well as long as she keeps to herself and doesn't touch my stuff then I'm ok" Carmen says. Tracy scowls at her, but she avoids her gaze. "But where _is _Lily going to sleep?" Carmen asks aggravated. Tracy sighs, rubbing her head, "how about she goes with Tee?" Tracy asks. Tee perks up at this, but Carmen just looks back at Tracy glaring, "well why doesn't the new girl go with Tee?" she asks. Tracy glares back at her, "because she's going with you!" Tracy yells.

The next day everyone gets up and goes to breakfast as usual. "What time is the new girl getting here?" Gus asks Tracy walking over to her, with his notepad ready and a pen in his other hand. Tracy puts down the cereal to talk to him, "any second now Gus" she says, then packs up the breakfast things as people start wondering off. "But when it exactly is that?" Gus asks, agitated about not getting an exact time. As if on cue the doorbell rings and Tracy walks out to get it.

Tracy gets to the door at the same time as Mike. He opens it whilst Tracy stands by his side, ready to welcome their new guests. A tall red head lady smiles at them, their socail worker. Standing beside her are a boy and girl. Both of them have beautiful light blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. The boy is dressed in tidy jeans, a light blue shirt and black trainers. The girl is dressed in a short white dress that shows of her legs, on top of that is a knitted sweater, that is lowered down to show the straps of her dress. She has lighter pink bureau on and light brown boots over knee high stripy pink and grey socks. Her blonde hair is tied in a side pony tail under the hat, it flows down her shoulder and reaches her waist easily. Tracy smiles at the two as the girl edges closer to the boy protectively. "Malese, can I have a word?" Mike asks, directing their socail worker into the office. The two leave and Tracy looks at the new people, "hi I'm Tracy" she says smiling, "I'm a careworker here" Tracy tells them. The boy smiles back at her whilst the girl looks very scared. "I'm Sammy" he says, "I'm twelve years old" Sammy tells Tracy, who smiles back at him comfortingly, "this is my sister Jasmine, she's fifteen" he tells Tracy.

Tracy takes Jasmine and Sammy into the living room where all the kids are gathered. They all perk up as they see the two new people, "everyone this is Sammy and Jasmine" Tracy says, pointing to them as she says their names. Sammy smiles at everyone and gives a little wave. Whilst Jasmine edges closer to the door, uncomfortable infront of people. "I'll leave you two to get settled" Tracy says, then slowly walks out. Jasmine tenses up and grabs Sammy's arm nervously. Tee walks up to the two new people smiling, "hi I'm Tee" she says still smiling. "That's Johnny, he's my brother, he'll be sharing with you" Tee tells Sammy. Johnny gets up and introduces himself to his new roommate Sammy. Tee turns to Jasmine, Carmen walks up and stands beside Tee, "this is Carmen, she's your new roommate" Tee says, then walks away to leave the two alone. "You'd better keep your hands off my stuff and leave me alone. And you should know that you're not taking Lily's place either!" Carmen tells Jasmine harshly. "Carmen!" Sapphire says from behind her. Carmen just shrugs and walks off, leaving Jasmine standing their awkwardly.

Sapphire stands up to face Jasmine, "I'm Sapphire" she says, "I'm sixteen so I should be out of the care system by now, but it's best to be with these people, you'll learn that soon" she says. Harry runs up to Sapphire and she picks him up, holding him on her hip. "This is Harry and Jeff" Sapphire tells Jasmine. Indicating to the boy and the toy giraffe. Jasmine laughs slightly as she spots Jeff wearing a fake moustache. "He's all hairy" Harry says, making everyone in the room laugh.

* * *

**This is set in Series 3 of TBR and _THE DUMPING GROUND_ when that comes out in 2013!**


	2. Friend vs Foe

**Whoever I HATE YOU is, what did I ever do to you? I don't even know you in real life and you have no reason to be so rude and heartless. I cried for half an hour when I read your review, my mum's even considering sending me to a therapist! I just thought you should know the damage you've done to me!**

* * *

**2.**

Johnny takes Sammy up to his room happily. The two boys seem to get along well already thankfully. Sammy starts unpacking his stuff and loading it into the half of the wardrobe Johnny cleared out for him. "So what's it like here?" Sammy asks, sitting down on his new bed, which is placed by the window that looks out across the back garden. "It's alright. Most of the people here are really nice. My sister Tee's the nicest, it's a surprise we haven't been fostered yet. The only person you should be wary of is Elektra, she means trouble." Johnny informs Sammy, who nods at him as he speaks.

Meanwhile Tracy walks with Carmen and Jasmine to their room, sticking with them to make sure Carmen isn't to mean. "That's your bed over there" Tracy says, pointing to the purple bed that is usually occupied by Lily when she's not sleeping at her dad's place. Carmen groans as Jasmine sits down on the bed. "But that's Lily's bed!" she exclaims angrily, "where is she going to sleep when she comes for her respite care?" Carmen asks. Tracy sighs and brings her hand to her forehead. Rubbing it soothingly to calm her headache. "Carmen, we've told you. Lily will sleep in Tee's room" Tracy says, getting angry at Carmen's selfishness. Carmen groans louder and slumps down onto her own pink bed. "This is so unfair! Why can't _she_ share with Tee and Lily stay in my room again?" she asks. Tracy sighs again, shooting a glance at Jasmine, who is sitting uncomfortably on the purple bed. "Because Jasmine is closer to your age than Tee's, you are very mature for your age so you can fit in with Jasmine who's only a couple of years older than you. Lily and Tee are only a year apart" Tracy explains slowly.

Tracy walks out the room, leaving the two girls alone. "Look, I don't want to share with you!" Carmen says to Jasmine, standing up form her pink bed. "You've taken Lily's bed and for that you're going to pay. I'm being helpful here and telling you know, watch your back" she says, taking a step further towards Jasmine, who's still seated on Lily's old bed. Jasmine sighs, "I'd understand why you'd feel intimidated by me. But that's no excuse to accuse me of stealing a bed from a girl who's already got another one. For a start I don't want to be here, especailly not sharing a room with you! Second, that Lily girl is lucky she's got a bed at all. I've been without one before, it's not nice. At least she's got somewhere!" Jasmine retorts to Carmen, who looks back at her bewildered.

"DINNER!" Gina calls from the kitchen. Sending a jolt through Jasmine. Carmen walks out of the room and Jasmine follows her downstairs into the kitchen, where her brother Sammy, Johnny, Tee and Frank are all in a deep conversation at the dining table. Carmen goes to sit next to Tee and the two girls begin a conversation. Jasmine walks slowly towards the table and slumps down in an empty seat next to Tyler. From across the table. Gus watches Jasmine, "What's your name?" he asks her, poised to write in one of his many notebooks. Jasmine looks at him warily, not sure whether to trust him. "Jasmine Barilo" she says quietly, deciding that he can't be as bad as Carmen. Gus scribbles something down in his notebook quickly. "How do you spell Barilo?" he asks Jasmine, still holding the notebook and pen in each of his hands. Jasmine plays with the ends of her sleeves, "B-A-R-L-I-O" she sounds out for him as he writes it down quickly.

Sammy seems like he's already been at Elm Tree for years. He's now good friends with Johnny, Frank, Tyler and Rick. Jasmine on the other hand, is finding it hard to fit in. Being the shy sensitive girl she is, know one has really been able to talk to her without making her even more nervous. No matter how hard anyone tries, she just doesn't want to co-operate. Mike figures out and calls Tracy to the office to figure out how she can work her magic.

"… she's made no real effort to fit in. Jasmine's been here two weeks now and she's still nervous around everyone. What do you think we should do?" Mike asks Tracy. Her being a former care kid herself, knows about what care kids think about and how they react differently to normal kids because of their tragic life stories. "Well, why is she here in the first place? Her and her brother I mean. It might have something to do with that" Tracy suggests. Mike gets out Jasmine's file form the drawer and hands it to Tracy. She starts to red the file, then as she reads her eyes grow bigger in shock of the whole story, that's so horrifying it's almost unbelievable. Tracy looks up from the folder at Mike, "this is sick!" she says, dropping the folder on the floor and staring at Mike in awe. "It's obvious now Mike!" she yells. Mike still looks at her confused. Tracy begins to explain and soon the two careworkers come up with a plan.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter, what do you think Mike and Tracy are going to do about Jasmine? Also I hope that you understand why I might not be writing more for a bit as I'm still upset about the mean review!**


	3. Little Shy Girl

**Thankyou to everyone for the kind messages about that horirble review. Luckily my mum and I managed to delete that nasty comment. I'm glad I didn't give up my dream of being an author!**

* * *

**3.**

Mike walks into Carmen and Jasmine's room, seeing them both sitting on opposite sides of the room occasionally glaring at each other. "Jasmine, can I have a word?" Mike asks. Jasmine gets up and follows him out of the room and into the office. Jasmine's eyes go straight to Sammy who's sitting on one of the comfy office chairs. He smiles at his older sister as she comes to sit next to him. They start to talk about how their getting on at Elm Tree house. Jasmine being the shy girl she is mostly nods and replies with yes or no. But Mike just needed a distraction so Tracy could work her magic.

Because meanwhile, Tracy had gathered everyone in the living room. When the final kids has come in, Tracy began her speech. "Well, you've all met the new girl Jasmine" Tracy begins. Everyone nods agreeing, "well she's not good at making friends and is very shy. We want her to be happy here and for that to happen she needs to feel accepted. So first, Carmen" Tracy turns to Carmen, who's sitting on one of the sofa's next to Tee, pouring over one of her fashion magazines. "You need to be nice to her!" Tracy orders, "I bet if you were nicer to her in the first place then she wouldn't feel so lonely here." Carmen bows her head, realising how mean she must have sounded to Jasmine. "I'm sorry Tracy" she says, feeling ashamed of herself. "I was just worried about Lily, I guess I didn't stop to think about how Jasmine might feel" Carmen says, Tee pats her shoulder supportively and Carmen smiles up at her weakly. Tracy beams back at her. "That's the spirit! Everyone follow Carmen's example and be nicer to Jasmine. Imagine yourself in her shoes and it will all come flowing out" Tracy says calmly. Tyler moans from the back, "got a problem?" Tracy asks, raising her eyebrows at him. Tyler stands up, "yeah" he says, "we don't have to be nice to her. She hasn't been nice to us. Carmen said she hit her!" Tyler exclaims.

Tracy's eyes go big as she stares over at Carmen in horror. "You told everyone she hit you?" Tracy asks, not believing Carmen would do such a thing. Carmen slumps down further in her chair. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just she was annoying me and I kind of exaggerated slightly. But it's not like she'll ever know. She doesn't look like anything could hurt her!" Carmen says, her cheeks going a bright shade of pink. "So you thought you'd start rumors about her that would make everyone else not like her and basically try to make Jasmine's life even worse" Tracy says, angry that Carmen would do such a thing. "Just because she's shy doesn't mean she doesn't have a voice, she can use it she just chooses not too." Carmen looks back at Tracy ashamed, her cheeks now a brilliant shade of red. "This goes for all of you aswell. You didn't have to exclude Jasmine just because of a rumor, you should all know better!" Tracy says, before walking out of the room.

No-one says anything. The room is filled with silence as everyone thinks to themselves about how to put this right. Eventually Sapphire stands up, "What are we going to do then?" she asks everyone. Most people shrug, except Carmen who stands up. "Ok, guys I know that what I did was wrong, but I have an idea of how to put this right. Just trust me, ok?" Carmen asks, looking around the room. "Why should we trust you? You already lied to us about Jasmine, who says you won't do it again, but differently?" Johnny questions. Carmen sighs and looks round at everyone again. "Johnny, I'm sorry for saying that about her. I was angry! It's not like you've done everything perfect!" Carmen retorts. Johnny huffs before storming out in an angry rage. Tee stands up and runs out behind him, "Johnny" she pleads as she exit's the room.

Carmen turns round to face the rest of them. "We've already mucked everything up, if we try to put it right it could go well, but it could go terribly wrong. But the only bad thing that could happen is Jasmine hate us and Tracy, Mike and Gina think we're bullies. Oh wait, that's already happened, so what have we got to lose?" Carmen asks. Elektra nods and stands up, walking over to stand next to her. "I'm with you on this one. We can't get into anymore trouble than we already have!" Elektra says. Eventually everyone stands up and Carmen speaks out, announcing her plan to all the Elm Tree residents.

Mike lets Jasmine and Sammy go. Sammy heads into the living room, where he strikes up a game of pool with Johnny, Rick and Tyler. Jasmine heads up to her room. She reaches her hand out to open the door, but stops herself. Carmen already hates her, she doesn't want to make it worse. What if she says the wrong thing and upsets her? Jasmine takes a deep breath before gently opening the door. A million things rush through her head as she goes to sit down on her bed. Carmen beams at her thoroughly, making Jasmine feel even more nervous than she was before.

Jasmine reaches under her bed and pulls out _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ which is her favourite Harry Potter book. Jasmine is a huge reader, she'll read anything. But her favourite author is definatley J.K. Rowling and she is in love with the Harry Potter series. Carmen looks over at the book she's reading. "Cool, I love Harry Potter!" Carmen says happily. Jasmine smiles at her in disbelief. "Really? I never pictured you as a sci-fi lover" Jasmine says with a grin. Carmen rolls her eyes. "It's hard not to love the Harry Potter books!" she exclaims. "Which ones your favourite?" she asks. Jasmine holds up the book in her hands, waving it about. Carmen giggles, "I like that one too, but my favourite's the Deathly Hallows" Carmen tells her. They start a long discussion on Harry Potter. Realising that they actually have a lot more in common than they both thought. "You wanna go and play outside?" Carmen suggests, crossing her fingers behind her back. Jasmine nods and they both head out. But unknown to Jasmine an acceptance surprise awaits her.

* * *

**Ooooh, cliff hanger! What do you think the surprise will be? I bet you won't be able to guess!**


	4. Out Of Her Shell

**I know I haven't updated in like ages. But I hope the quality of the chapter makes up for it. **

* * *

**4.**

Carmen led Jasmine outside. Jasmine, thinking she was going to play football with Carmen, skipped out happily, unaware of the events about to take place. Tee rushed into the kitchen, where the two girls were. She whispered something to Carmen, then they both looked up at Jasmine, who was eyeing them warily. "Are we going outside then?" she asked. Tee ran into the garden again quickly. Carmen looked at Jasmine in alarm, "not just yet!" she yelled. "Um… why don't we… dance!" Carmen blurts out. Jasmine raises her eyebrows at Carmen, wondering what on earth she's talking about. "Dance?" she repeats. Carmen nods, trying not to let Jasmine figure out the truth and go outside before it was time. "Yeah, you know dancing" she says. Then Carmen begins to dance crazily. Mainly she's just trying to distract Jasmine. But her bad dancing worked! Jasmine was completely mesmerized watching Carmen making a fool of herself.

Suddenly Tee rushed back into the kitchen again. She burst out laughing at the site of Carmen, "um, are you two coming?" she asked through her giggles. Carmen stood still, her face bright red. Carmen nodded and led Jasmine outside. As soon as she took one step into the garden, Jasmine was defended with, "SURPRISE!" and a load of party poppers. She smiled at everyone as they beamed at her happily. "Why are you throwing me a party?" she asked in disbelief. Sammy walked forwards towards his sister. "Jas, you deserve it. You're a great sister, you've looked after me my whole life." Sammy tells her. She walks forward and pulls him towards her into a warm hug. "Plus, you've been so lonely, this is our way of inviting you into the fold of things" Sapphire adds. Jasmine just smiles back at everyone, astonished by it all. "Thankyou" is all she can manage.

Mike starts the barbecue, whilst the boys start a game of football. Carmen and Jasmine sit down at a picnic bench together. Carmen cheers throughout the football game. Jasmine looks up from her book as Carmen screams praise at Rick's goal. Jasmine smiles to herself. "Do you like him?" she asks, holding back a grin. Carmen twists round in her seat to face Jasmine. Carmen looks at her confused. "Well of course I do, he's my friend" she points out. Jasmine lets out a small smirk, "I mean, do you like him like him?" she asks, raising her eyebrows. Carmen goes red as a tomato. Partly because of the heat and partly because of the embarrassment. "I don't know what you're talking about!" she says, denying Jasmine's statement. Jasmine rolls her eyes, "you know exactly what I'm talking about Carmen" she says. Carmen blushes slightly and shy's away. That's a very rare thing for Carmen to be shy. "Well he is really nice" she says, blushing harder through her sheepish smile. Jasmine smirks at her, enjoying this very much. "then what are you waiting for?" Jasmine asks Carmen ecstatically. But Carmen just shakes her head. "Jasmine, I can't! He doesn't think of me in that way, so what's the point?" she asks. And with that Carmen walks away back inside the house.

Jasmine sighs, thinking to herself. _I'm going to have to do something about that._ All she wanted to do was help her friend, was that really such a crime? Maybe, depending on what Jasmine's plan was. Just as she started to think of ideas, the football from the boy's game came flying towards her and SMACK! Jasmine toppled over, lying on her back. Everyone ran over to her. Jasmine opened her eyes and looked up at everyone's faces. Tracy ran into the garden holding a wet flannel. She held it to Jasmine's face as she realised her nose was bleeding. "Come on, I'll take you inside" Mike says as he and Tracy help Jasmine up.

Tracy leads Jasmine into the bathroom. Jasmine sits on the closed toilet seat and Tracy kneels by the sink, putting more water on the flannel. "Are you sure you're ok?" Tracy asks Jasmine, bringing the flannel to her face once again. Jasmine nods, "I'm fine Tracy, really. I don't want to cause any trouble" she states quietly. Tracy wipes some blood from Jasmine's forehead shaking her head. "Jasmine, you could never cause any trouble. You're too quiet to make as big a fuss as any of the others" Tracy says. Jasmine looks down at her feet, fighting away tears. Tracy looks up and immediately can tell what's going on. "Hay fever?" she suggests. Jasmine nods, rubbing her temples calmingly. "I'm sorry Tracy. It's just I'm sick of being ignored. I want people to know my name at school, instead of just calling me that girl!" Jasmine exclaims. Tracy nods understandingly. "I know what it's like" she says, rubbing Jasmine's back. Jasmine pushes her hand away and stands up. "You don't!" she yells. "You've always been the centre of attention. You practically beg for it. Why can't I have my turn? I feel like I'm living in the Tracy Beaker show" she says. Then Jasmine storms out of the bathroom, leaving behind a slightly dazed Tracy.

Jasmine storms back through the house and into her room. She slumps down on her bed and lets the tears flow out. Luckily everyone's still outside enjoying the barbecue, so they won't know that Jasmine is crying or even upset. It's supposed to be her party after all. They'd only make a fuss if they found out, I suppose that's one of the reasons Jasmine is so shy, she doesn't like people making a fuss over her. You'd be silly if you did like that, in Jasmine's eyes anyway.

Back outside, Gina had told to boys to stop with the football and they all settle down to eat. Mike loads up everyone's plates as an ashamed Tracy walks outside once again. "How's Jasmine?" Mike asks, handing Tracy a burger. Tracy takes it from him and sits down on the picnic table with Sapphire and Harry. "She's fine, just a bit…sore" she finishes off. Mike nods his head knowingly. "I'm sure she'll feel better soon" Mike says, handing out more food to the kids. Tracy looks down at her hands nervously, "I hope so" she mutters to herself.

* * *

**So what did you think? I'm literally begging you for reviews. If you don't I'll type a frowny face! **


	5. Jasmine's Fall

**If you don't like blood and stuff then I suggest you don't read this. It's in italics because it's like a flashback, future chapters will explain how it came to this until it eventually comes to this point in their timeline. **

* * *

**5.**

"_JASMINE! Get down from there, you're going to hurt yourself!" Carmen calls from the bottom of the tall tree. Jasmine looks down at her and shakes her head, "just leave me alone Carmen, I know what I'm doing!" Jasmine yells back up at her. Most kids from Elm Tree have been either been told or heard the shouting from the garden and came to see what's going on. Sammy runs towards the tree, "JASMINE!" he calls longingly, making a run for the tree to get Jasmine down again. "NO!" Rick says, puling him back. Tyler grabs Sammy's other arm so he can't escape. "But she's my sister!" Sammy whines. _

"_I'm going to get Tracy!" Carmen calls up the tree. Jasmine rolls her eyes at Carmen's fright. Carmen starts to run back to the house, "it's no use Carmen, you can't stop me!" she calls after the little pink girl. But she didn't hear her. Jasmine shuffles along the branch of the tree carefully, making sure to keep her balance. This is where years of gymnastics that she didn't want to do, actually pays off. _

_More footsteps run into the tree surrounded area. Tracy appears with Carmen. "I said I'd get Tracy!" Carmen calls up, "now come down" she yells up at her fiercely, crossing her arms for affect. Jasmine just shakes her head. "No! I told you Carmen, I'm not coming down. You know why I'm up here, you know why I'm not coming down" Jasmine calls back. Carmen looks up at her worriedly, tears fighting their way through her eyes. "but you can't" Carmen says, a tear trickling down her cheek. Tracy pulls her towards her in a hug. "Jasmine, I'm serious get down now!" she calls. "This isn't funny" she says. Jasmine looks down at them angrily. She huffs, "Go away!" she calls, "I don't want you here Tracy, I don't want any of you here. I hate you all!" Jasmine calls. _

_Rick and Tyler tighten their grip on Sammy. "Even my own brother" she says through gritted teeth. Sammy growls, but the two boys only squeeze his arms, to stop him from running off. That's when Tracy notices Rick's black eye. So that's why he's been wearing so many baseball caps. "Rick, what happened?" Tracy asks, letting go of Carmen and walking over to Rick. He pushes her hand away as she reaches out to touch his sore eye, "nothing!" he says defensively._

"_JASMINE!" Tracy spins around at the sound of Carmen's piercing scream of the girl's name, only just making out what she's saying through her tears. "NO!" Tracy calls. Everyone's eyes nearly shoot out of their heads as they hear a loud crack. A tree branch falls the ground, bits of blood shuddered over it. Underneath the branch is a little blonde girl, her stomach dented from a tree branch lying on it. A big cut is down her forehead and neck, leaking blood everywhere. Tracy gets her phone out and starts calling for an ambulance as Sammy runs towards his sister, Tyler and Rick forgetting about him because of Jasmine's fall. Carmen starts crying and Rick puts his arm around her. Sammy screams out his sister's name as he sobs over her body. "Help me get this branch of her" Sammy calls out. Rick and Tyler come to his aid and together they lift it of her. Revealing a long cut down her stomach, lots of blood leaking through her white t-shirt. _

_Mike and Gina run into the garden, followed by Lily and Steve Kettle. Their eyes widen at the sight of Jasmine's lifeless body. "Tracy, what's going on?" he asks. Tracy looks down at Jasmine again, Sammy leaning over her body crying. All the other kids crying and hugging, all morning their friends injury, wondering if she'll live. "There's an ambulance on it's way" is all she can get out. How did it manage to be like this?_

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) What do you think? Bit to gory? I'm quite good at blood and stuff, even though the site of it makes me sick I'm good at writing about it. I'll update soon hopefully :)**


	6. Mummy Trouble

**This chapter's quite sad, but sweet. involves Harry and Carmen friendship.**

* * *

**6.**

Jasmine and Sammy have been at Elm Tree house for six weeks now. Their both incredibly happy. They have great friends, great home and most importantly a family who loves them. Jasmine and Carmen walk in from playing in the garden. Elektra is sitting at the table, "hi" Carmen says walking in. Elektra smiles at her briefly, which is something considering she never smiles even if it's only for like a second. "We were gonna watch TV, wanna come?" Carmen asks. Elektra lowers her magazine, "no thanks, got a tone of homework to do" she says. Carmen raises her eyebrows at Elektra, "you're reading a magazine" she states. Elektra sighs and smirks slightly, "ok, I've got a tone of homework I _should_ be doing" she corrects. Jasmine and Carmen start laughing before walking into the living room.

"What are you watching?" Carmen asks Harry as she sits down next to him on the sofa. Harry smiles up at her with Jeff by his side as always, "giraffes" he says. Carmen looks to the TV at the giraffe documentary on at the moment. After a few minutes of watching, Harry turns to Carmen again, "Carmen, do you think Jeff has a family somewhere?" Harry asks. Carmen smiles at him, knowing that he really means himself. "Of course, everyone's got a family. It's just some mummies and daddies can't look after their children anymore, so they go somewhere that they can be looked after by other people who love them just as much." Carmen tells him. Harry looks down at Jeff. "Jeff wants to know if he can live with his mum" Harry says. Carmen smiles down at him, "Jeff can't. He's here because his mummy needed help looking after him. We love him and his mummy thanks us for that" Carmen says. Harry smiles, though feeling slightly upset.

Carmen and Harry start playing with some building blocks, building Jeff a new home. Jasmine watches them from the sofa warily. "Do you want to help?" Carmen asks. Jasmine looks unsure, "oh come on, it'll be fun!" she says with a smile. Jasmine hesitates for a moment, then goes and kneels down in between Carmen and Harry. A few minutes into building, Jasmine reaches over and accidently knocks down the building they were making. "Jasmine, you broke Jeff's home!" Harry says, pulling Jeff towards his chest. Jasmine sighs and sits back down on the sofa. "I'm sorry Harry, Jeff. Carmen, I told you I was no good" Jasmine moans. Carmen smiles at her sympathetically. "Don't worry about it Jasmine, it was just a little mistake" Carmen says, trying to reassure her. Jasmine shakes her head and stands up, heading for the door. "No! I'm just gonna go" she says, and with that she walks straight out of the room.

A few hours later Harry and Jeff go upstairs. Carmen turns over to something more interesting whilst Harry's gone. She hears the boys walk past, from playing a game of football outside. Rick walks into the living room. "Hey Carmen" he says, sitting next to her on the sofa. The other boys head straight to the pool table. "Who won?" Carmen asks. Rick grins, "my team did of course!" he says happily. Carmen beams at him, happy that he's happy. "That's great Rick!" she says. The two stare into each other's eyes like their in a trance, still smiling at each other. "Um… if you two are done flirting, Rick it's your go" Tyler says, holding out a pool stick. Rick quickly jumps up and grabs the stick, taking his go.

Carmen walks upstairs towards her room. Outside of it she can hear giggling. Carmen walks in and finds Jasmine and Harry sitting on the floor, surrounded by paper, glitter, pipe cleaners. All arty things for little kids. "What are you doing?" Carmen asks, laughing as she walks over to her bed. Jasmine looks up from their work. "Well I felt bad about ruining the tower, so I decided to help Harry write a letter to his mum" Jasmine says happily, practically beaming. Carmen stares back at her, "ARE YOU MAD?" she asks. Jasmine's smile fades and she looks at Carmen confused. Carmen grabs Jasmine's hand and pulls her outside of their room to talk privately.

"Jasmine! How do you even think you'll find his mum's address?" she asks in a hushed tone so Harry doesn't hear them. "I can be sneaky. When everyone's asleep I'll go and nick it from the office. I've got everything planned out" Jasmine tells her. Carmen rubs her forehead, shaking her head. "Jasmine, Harry isn't allowed contact with is mum" Carmen tells her. "That's why he's here, genius!" she says like Jasmine's stupid. Jasmine grits her teeth together angrily. "I was trying to be helpful Carmen! Which is more than you were to me when I first came to this dump" Jasmine says. Carmen sighs and looks down at her feet nervously. Which is very un-Carmen-like to be nervous. "Alright, alright, I know I wasn't the nicest person to you when you came here. But Harry isn't allowed to see his mum, if he does he could get hurt. Just don't get involved, if you send that letter his mum might actually turn up. If she does then it will be your fault" Carmen tells Jasmine, who looks back at her with her eyebrows raised. "What will be my fault?" she asks. Carmen grits her teeth, getting angry at Jasmine, because Harry is so close to her. "If Harry's mum turns up, he will have a traumatic time. That will be your fault!" Carmen says, then pushes past Jasmine and walks off down the hallway.

Jasmine stares down the hallway, where Carmen's just walked down. "We'll see about that" she mutters to herself, before walking back into her and Carmen's bedroom.

The next day at breakfast time, Jasmine slips out of the kitchen and quickly puts Harry's letter in the pile of **to be sent** letters. Then she goes upstairs to get changed. There's a knock at the door, "come in!" Jasmine calls. Harry slips into the room and walk further towards Jasmine who's sitting on her bed reading. "Did you post the letter?" he asks. Jasmine smiles at him and nods, "don't worry Harry, it's been sent" she says. Harry smiles looking excited. He hugs Jeff tightly, "I hope our mummy comes soon" he says.

* * *

**Do you think Harry's mum will come? If so what will happen then?**


	7. Secrets & Fights

**7.**

Rick and Tyler walk in from the garden and find Sammy lounging on the couch watching the TV. "Wanna play some pool?" Tyler asks as he and Rick walk over to the pool table. Sammy nods and gets up from the couch and joins them in a game of pool. They start up a conversation as they play, talking about school, sports, people. Carmen, Tee and Lily walk in giggling together. "Lily's back!" Carmen says excitedly, as she always is when Lily comes back for her respite care. "Yeah, we can see that" Johnny says as he walks into the living room. Everyone joins the conversation, but Carmen and Tyler do most of the talking as their the most noisy ones.

"Jasmine was bang out of order yesterday" Carmen says, thinking back to when she helped Harry write a letter to his mum. "what did you just say?" Sammy asks angrily, leaning against the pool stick. Carmen smirks at him, "you heard me, she's mental!" Carmen says sounding out each word. Sammy throws the pool stick at Carmen. She stares back at him shocked as her and Lily throw it off them. "I can't believe you just did that! You're going to regret it!" she says angrily. Sammy takes a step towards her, "make me" he growls, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Then she swings at him and he kicks her in the stomach, sending her back and landing on the couch, "Cut it out guys!" Rick calls, putting his pool stick down and walking over to them. He grabs hold of Sammy, trying to stop him from going any further, "NO!" Sammy screams, he flicks his elbow back and Rick is pushed onto the pool table. HE crumbles to the floor, Tyler rushes to him, "are you ok mate?" he asks.

Everyone turns to Sammy. He stares back at them frightened by what he's just done. He runs out of the room and all the way upstairs. He goes into Jasmine and Carmen's room. "Jasmine, I can't believe I just did that!" he says, tears spilling from his eyes. Jasmine rushes over to him and they lean against the door, she puts her arm around him and her head resting on his. "It's ok Sammy, just tell me what happened" she says calmly, holding her hand in her brother's tentatively. Sammy sniffs, "Carmen started saying that you were *sniff* mental and *sniff* I lashed out, because *sniff* I was angry, but then Rick *sniff* he got in the way and I *sniff* I hit him! Jasmine I hit him!" Sammy says, then breaks down into tears again. Jasmine pulls him closer to her. "It's not your fault. We're going to get through this, together. I'm always here, always will be. We're a team" she says.

The next day at tea time, everyone sits down eating and chatting. Jasmine walks through the door, her face as white as a ghost. She walks into the kitchen where everyone's eating. "You're back late" Tracy says. Jasmine goes to sit in the middle of Carmen and Tee and the table. She nods vaguely, "yeah I had to go and see someone" she says quietly. Everyone continues eating whilst Tracy looks concerned about Jasmine.

After tea, Jasmine starts walking upstairs whilst everyone else goes into the living room. Tracy catches up with Jasmine, "hey!" she calls, "what's the matter?" she asks, walking alongside Jasmine now. "Can I trust you?" she asks. Tracy looks dumbstruck, but nods agreeing. Jasmine takes her hand and leads her into her and Carmen's bedroom. "what?" Tracy asks. Jasmine looks back at her, like she's suddenly going to collapse. "I can't say it" she mumbles. Tracy takes both her hands. "You can tell me anything. I'm here for you" she says. Jasmine takes a deep breath and clutches Tracy's hands harder. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Quite sad, but I hope you still liked it. Pwetty pwease leave a review. Love charlie (future author) xxx**


	8. Mum & Dad

**If you wanted to know who the daddy of Jasmine's baby was, then read this chapter. **

* * *

**8.**

It's been two weeks since Tray discovered Jasmine's secret. She promised not to tell, Jasmine made her. She hasn't told anyone. Yet. But of course, soon people will start to get suspicious as her stomach grows bigger. Tracy told Jasmine she'd help her through it, that she wasn't alone. Jasmine's not sure whether she believes her, but at least she claims to, that's a start. Jasmine has a life outside of Elm Tree. She has a boyfriend, Daniel. A few weeks after their first time Jasmine discovered she was pregnant, she told Daniel who was of course the father. He denied it was him and she was left alone to deal with it.

"I'm taking Jasmine out for a bit, be back in a few hours" Tracy says, grabbing her jacket from the office as she tells Mike and Gina. "ok, be back in time for tea" Mike says as Tracy walks out of the office. She walks to the door where Jasmine is waiting for her. They head out to the doctors, for Jasmine's check up. The doctor scans her stomach and then puts up a sonogram of the baby inside Jasmine's womb. She smiles at the picture, a tear escaping her eye. She never thought she could create something so beautiful. Although it was barely formed, it was the most beautiful thing in Jasmine's eye.

Tracy drives her back to Elm Tree, just in time for tea like she promised. Although Jasmine was petrified by everything, she still managed to make it seem like nothing was wrong, so no-one would suspect what she was going through. After tea Jasmine walked back up to her room, Carmen walks in behind her. "So, what did you do in town today?" Carmen asks, making conversation. Jasmine's heart starts racing, "just went shopping" she says, hoping Carmen will believe her. "What did you buy?" Carmen asks. Jasmine's heart skips a beat, her cheeks fluster. "Um… nothing. Didn't see anything I wanted" she says. Carmen rolls her eyes like she does. If it was Carmen she would have bought at least ten things.

A few minutes later Jasmine goes back downstairs to see what everyone's doing. "What are you doing Sammy?" she says, sitting down next to him on the sofa. Harry and Sammy are drawing something together. "Harry's drawing Jeff and his family" Sammy tells Jasmine. She looks at Harry's drawing. It's quite good for an eight year old. "Wow Harry!" Jasmine says. Harry smiles at her, proud of his drawing. "Is Jeff's mummy going to come?" Harry asks. Jasmine exchanges a look with Sammy. "I don't know Harry, she might come, but don't get your hopes up" she says. Harry sighs and looks back down at his drawing.

"Why would his mum come?" Sammy asks. Jasmine sighs looking down at her feet nervously. He's not going to go on like Carmen, surely. "Well I helped Harry write a letter to his mum, then I got his mum's address from the office and I sent it for him" she tells Sammy. He looks up at her with big eyes. "JASMINE! You know he's not allowed contact with her!" Sammy tells his sister sternly. "Well excuse me for trying to help him." Jasmine says, putting both her hands on her hips. "If his mum turns up, then you'll be in big trouble" he tells her harshly. She rolls her eyes. "They won't know it's me! You're not going to tell them" she says, poking her brother's chest. "Carmen was right, you are mental!" he screams, then runs out of the living room.

The next day while most people are in the living room playing, the doorbell rings. "I'll get it" Tracy shouts, walking towards the door. She opens it and sees a tall lady with long blonde hair. "Can I help you?" Tracy asks, staring at the woman, wondering why she's there. No-one was supposed to visit today. "I got a letter from my son, apparently he's here" she says. Tracy stares back at her bewildered. "his names Harry Jones" she says. Tracy's eyes widen in disbelief. "He sent you a letter?" she asks. The women nods and hands her the note. "Wow!" is all Tracy can say. She didn't know how Harry could have done this all by himself. "We're going to need to talk to you in the office before you can see him" Tracy says, leading her towards the office.

Tracy explains to Mike and Gina as Harry's mum sits on a chair waiting patiently. "I don't understand, um…" Mike begins, but is cut off as he tries to think of her name. "Mary" she says. Mike smiles, "Mary. Why are you here?" he asks. Mary rolls her eyes and sighs deeply. "To get my son back of course" she says. "It's a long story" Mary tells them. Mike leans back in his chair, "I'm not busy" he says.

Mary sighs then begins her story. "Well it starts a while before Harry was born, seven years actually. I was married to this man, Harvy. I became pregnant, then soon later I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Not long after the baby's third birthday, I became pregnant again. Then I gave birth to a baby boy. A year after the second baby was born, Harvy got ill and soon he died in hospital. Then three years later I met a man, his name was John. I loved him dearly. But he wasn't a children person. He started hurting them, so socail services took them away. Soon later I discovered I was pregnant again, then nine months later I gave birth to Harry. Because of John's history with children, they took Harry away aswell. John and I divorced last year. I've been trying to get in contact with my children, but never could." Mary explains.

Tracy, Mike and Gina nod understandingly. "So when you got the letter from Harry you thought it was meant to be?" Tracy asks quietly. Mary nods. "I understand if you don't want me to see him. I just want to make it right. I've had no luck with finding my other two children, so I was really hoping I'd get to see my little Harry Jones." she says with a smile. Tracy smiles back at her knowingly. "I don't see why you shouldn't see Harry, by the sounds of it, it was only John who shouldn't be allowed to see him." Mike says eventually. Mary smiles at him happily. "Thankyou, thankyou so much!" Mary says ecstatically. "Tracy, can you take Mary to find Harry, it would seem friendlier that way" Mike says. Tracy smiles, then walk out, closely followed by Mary.

They walk towards the living room, Tracy peers in, "anyone seen Harry?" she asks. Most people shake their heads, "thanks for the help" Tracy says sarcastically, then walks back through the house in search of the blonde haired boy. Jasmine walks past them, then stops in front of Mary. "Mum?"

* * *

**Ooooh, Mary is Harry, Jasmine AND Sammy's mum! Can you believe it? Please leave a review! :)**


	9. I Hate Tracy Beaker

**This chapter continues partly from the previous one about Harry's mum, but focuses on other things more.**

* * *

**9.**

Mary stares back at Jasmine intently. "Jasmine, is that really you?" Mary asks, walking closer to her. "My, you've grown. You're such a pretty women now" she says. Jasmine looks back at her with disgust. "How dare you come here!" Jasmine shouts, surprising Mary. "I told you I never wanted to see you again and I meant it! I still do!" she screams, then runs off. Mary makes a move to follow her, "don't!" Tracy says. "I think you should leave now, you've caused enough upset" Tracy tells Mary, who starts to protest, "NOW!" Tracy yells, cutting her off. Mary looks at Mike, Tracy and Gina once more before walking back out of Elm Tree house. "I guess this means Harry won't see his mum again" Tracy says grimly.

The next day Tracy walks into Elm Tree house, thinking it would be a normal day at work. She goes into the office where Mike and Gina are both working. "I've got something I need to tell you" Tracy says. Mike and Gina look up from their work to listen to what she has to say. "Well, I've been accepted at Colden University. It's for gifted people, they've read all my articles in the papers and my published book. They loved it and… they want me!" she says, looking slightly sad, but mixed with excitement. Mike smiles at her. "Tracy, that's great!" he says. "You're dreams are finally coming true." he says with a big smile on his face. Tracy walks forwards and gives him a hug. "How long until you're leaving us?" Mike asks. Tracy pulls away from the hug to speak. "This is me giving my two weeks notice" she says. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go and tell the kids."

Tracy walks into the living room where everyone is. "HEY!" she calls, everyone quietens down. "Ok, I'm just going to say it. I've been accepted at Colden University!" Tracy blurts out. Everyone stares back at her, which them turns into smiles and happy faces. "Wait, but Colden University is like miles away, it will be hard to come to work each day!" Lily points out. Tracy takes a deep breath. "I know Lily. Which is why I'm leaving." There's a chorus of 'what?' as everyone is confused and upset. "I'm going to miss everyone so much. You've been there for me when it mattered, you are my family." Tracy says, starting to cry, but wanting to look strong. "I'm going to miss you too" Carmen says as she begins crying. Carmen walks over to Tracy and flings her arms around her neck.

Everyone takes it in turns to hug Tracy and tell her how much she means to them. Jasmine the only one who hasn't joined in with that, scowls at everyone in the corner. "this is low" she says, standing up. Everyone turns towards her. "I can't believe you Tracy Beaker!" Jasmine yells at her. Tracy stares back at her flustered. "what have I done now?" Tracy asks. Jasmine glares at her. "You promised me you'd help me through it" she says, putting an arm over her stomach. "But now you're leaving you can't. You promised me!" she yells angrily. Everyone stares at her confused, oblivious to her small baby bump. "I still can!" Tracy protests. Jasmine shakes her head. "No you can't. You'll be halfway across the country!" Jasmine screams at Tracy, before walking out of the room.

A few minutes later someone knocks at Jasmine's door. "Go away!" she yells, flicking through her magazine. But the door opens anyway and in slopes her brother Sammy. "What did you mean help you through it? What are you hiding?" Sammy questions. Jasmine glares at him. "It's none of you're business. Why don't you go back to your stupid little friends" she says. Sammy grunts. "My friends are not stupid!" he yells. Jasmine grits her teeth together, then scowls at her brother fiercely. "they are, just like you. I hate you Sammy Barilo!" she screams. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Jasmine says. Tracy and Mike walk into the room, where Jasmine has begun to cry, still shouting at her brother. Mike grabs her shoulders, "what is going on in here?" he asks angrily. Jasmine slaps Mike's hands away and spins round to face him. "It's her fault!" she yells pointing at Tracy, "She's a liar and a fraud and I hate her. I HATE TRACY BEAKER!"

Tracy walks into the office again. "Mike, I'm not leaving!" she says. Mike stands up from his office chair. "What? Why aren't you? You're dreams are finally coming true!" he says. Tracy shakes her head. "No, there not. My dreams were to make young kids happy, give them a place where they feel at home, where they feel safe and can be themselves. What happened with Jasmine proves to me that I need to stay. I need to make things better and I can't do that from halfway across the country. I'm sorry, but it's for the best" Tracy says. Mike looks up at her, slightly dazed. "Tracy I've known you for years. I understand completely what you're going through. But that's no reason to stay. You've been here for you're whole life, don't you think it's time to move on with you're life? Like fulfilling your childhood dreams?" Mike asks. Tracy looks down at her feet, "Mike, I can't! This place is a part of me, I can't leave it. My dream is to make children in care's lives better. I need to stay!"

* * *

**What do you think? Please leave a review. I will not update till I've got 2 more reveiws (hint hint) **


	10. Before The Fall

**This is the chapter that Jasmine's fall takes place.**

* * *

**10.**

Jasmine's stomach is growing. That makes her more nervous. She hides it well though, wearing baggy tops and jumpers, no-one would suspect anything. But obviously it won't be long until they do. Jasmine is still furious with Tracy, who hasn't told everyone she's staying as Mike still isn't sure it's right for her.

Carmen walks into her and Jasmine's room and sees Jasmine sitting down on the floor by her bed. "Are you ok?" she asks as Jasmine clutches her stomach. Jasmine quickly runs out of the room, pushing past Carmen, who follows her to the bathroom. Jasmine slams the door behind her, but she can hear the unpleasant sounds morning sickness. "Jasmine, what's going on?" Carmen asks from outside the bathroom. Jasmine's pale face peers around the door. "I'm fine, really Carmen. Don't worry about me" she says, walking back into their room. Carmen follows her again and sits down next to her on the floor. "Jasmine, I know something's up. Just tell me, it's better to talk to someone about it!" Carmen tells her, rubbing her back soothingly. Jasmine looks up at her and takes a deep breath. "No, I can't!" she says. Carmen holds her hand. "I'm here for you. Whatever it is, I can help. Trust me" Carmen says. Jasmine squeezes her hand. "You're going to hate me when I tell you this" Jasmine says, but Carmen merely shakes her head. "Well here goes…I'm pregnant" she whispers.

Carmen stares at Jasmine, who looks down at the floor scared. "You have to promise not to tell Mike and Gina! Tracy already swore not too, that was why I was angry at her, because she promised me she'd help me through this. Please don't hate me Carmen!" Jasmine blurts out. Carmen shakes her head again. "Jasmine, I could never hate you. I'm just shocked! But don't worry, I'm here for you aswell, there's nothing to worry about." Carmen says calmly. Jasmine rests her head on Carmen's shoulder. "Does Sammy know?" Carmen suddenly asks. Jasmine sits up straight again, "No! and You can't tell him" Jasmine says. Carmen nods her head. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Carmen runs downstairs at the sound of the doorbell, "LILY!" she calls. Lily hugs Carmen tightly as she runs down the last step. "Oh Lily I've missed you" Carmen says through excited giggles. "Shall we have a chat?" Mike asks Steve, Lily's dad. He nods and they walk into the office. "Lily, you coming?" Steve asks her. Lily nods and gives Carmen one last hug before walking into the office after her dad.

Meanwhile Tracy enters Jasmine's room quietly. "I thought you might want some company" Tracy says. Jasmine glares at her, "why would I want _your_ company?" Jasmine snarls. Tracy sighs and sits down next to her on her bed. "Look, I know you're mad at me, I understand really! But like I said, I'm going to help you through this. You're only young and you're terrified I'm sure. But I know what you're going through I can relate to you Jasmine" Tracy tells her, putting a hand on Jasmine's shoulder soothingly. Jasmine pushes her hand away, "How can you relate to me? You're not going through the same thing I am!" Jasmine yells, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her. The slam of the door creates a gust of wind, cooling Tracy from the burning sun. Jasmine runs outside and begins climbing the biggest tree in the garden, the same one Tee climbed three years ago.

In the office, Lily, Steve and Mike are having a great conversation. "So do you still want to carry on with respite care then Steve?" Mike asks. Steve and Lily exchange a look warily. Then Steve smiles at Mike, "if it isn't to much of a bother. I think Lily needs the break more than I do, even with all the meetings and work, visiting Poppy and Rosie" Steve says, listing all the things he needs to do. Lily smiles at Mike, happy with the agreement. Suddenly the sound of Carmen screaming "JASMINE!" jolts the three, they all rush out into the garden as Tracy shouts "NO!" and spot Jasmine lying on the ground covered in blood, Rick, Tyler and Sammy holding a tree trunk which they'd obviously lifted from Jasmine's body. "Tracy, what is going on?" Mike asks angrily.

* * *

**Thanks for all the great reviews, reading them brightens up my day. It's half term so I have tones of time to write more! This chapter was quite sad what with Jasmine's fall and all. But I hope you liked it, this time it's three reviews and I'll update (hint hint hint)**


	11. End Of An Era

**Last chapter of this story. Hope you like it :) Please review, I'm begging you! Aw well, I know I said three reviews more, but I'm happy posting it now. Love Charlie xxx**

* * *

**11.**

"Jasmine!" Tracy calls, from her bedside in the hospital. Jasmine's eyes flicker open and she looks up at Tracy. "Tracy?" she asks weakly, trying to sit up. But Tracy pushes her back down on the bed. "I wouldn't if I was you. That was quite a fall you took there" Tracy tells her. "you've been her for nearly a week" she explains. Tracy looks down at her hands nervously. "There's something else. The fall did a lot of damage to your baby and, well there going to have to keep you here until the baby's born, just in case." Tracy says quietly. Jasmine squints at her in confusion, then all the memories start flooding back to her. "oh" is all she can say. "Is that all? My baby's ok isn't it?" Jasmine asks, getting worried now. Tracy looks down at her hands once again. "Well you're baby will be… sort of alright. The doctors think that she or he will have cerebral palsy. Like Frank." Tracy explains. Jasmine looks up at her worried. "My baby's going to have cerebral palsy?" Jasmine asks shocked.

Tracy tries to calm her down, but the machine next to her begins beeping like mad. Many doctors and nurses flood into the room. Tracy is pushed out by a doctor and watches from the window. In the small room next to Jasmine is a small girl with glossy red hair, talking to a paramedic, whose badge is gleaming in the sunlight from the window and reads _Polly._ In the girl's hands is a small notebook and pen, on the front of it written in fancy writing is _Ree's stories._ Tracy smiles at the girl, before looking back at Jasmine.

**6 Months Later**

"Come on, you can do it. PUSH!" Tracy yells, clutching Jasmine's hand as she screams her head off. The nurses and doctors at the other end say calming words for the now 16 year old girl aswell, but with all the screaming she's doing it's hard to hear what their saying. Tracy clutches her hand tighter. This is Tracy's day off from Elm Tree. Unknown to Jasmine, her brother Sammy was sent to Burnywood as he was considered to violent for Elm Tree because of a fight he got into after Jasmine's fall. Tracy massages her hand as Jasmine lets go of it, her baby finally out.

The nurses wrap the baby in a blanket then place the beautiful baby in it's mother's arms. Jasmine looks down a the baby boy in amazement. She can't believe how beautiful he is. "Have you thought of any names?" the nurse asks Jasmine from the other side of her bed. Jasmine nods, looking down at her child, "he's called Frank."

* * *

**I hope you liked the ending. Thankyou to everyone who's reviewed, you have no idea how much it means to me to know that you like my story. In case you haven't realised the red head girl with the notebook is Ree Whitlock from my other stories :) What did you think of the crossover?**

**Once again, thankyou to everyone who reviewed, read or browsed my story. It's so sad that it's finished. I've thought about writing a sequel, but I might end up doing another one about Ree!**


End file.
